Ley de Newton
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Porque Rukia atraería a Ichigo en cualquier lugar del universo; y si la besó fue por culpa de Newton.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia está inspirada en la canción "Ley de Newton" de Beatriz Luengo y Jesús Navarro (Reik), también en la Ley de la gravitación universal y la tercera ley de Isaac Newton.**

**Advertencias: AU y contiene OoC**

* * *

**LEY DE NEWTON**

Era una tranquila mañana en la ciudad de Karakura, los adultos se disponían a salir rumbo a sus trabajos, los que no contaban con automóvil propio tomaban el tren, otros autobús y a los que se les hacía tarde un taxi, las amas de casa preparaban el desayuno para sus hijos y los estudiantes se preparaban para salir rumbo a la escuela.

Tal era el caso de un joven de cabello naranja, que responde al nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki, vive en una hermosa casa de dos plantas con una pequeña clínica a un costado, y con quince años cursa el primer año de preparatoria.

—¡Ya me voy! — informó el chico desde la puerta de la casa.

—¿No vas a desayunar? —preguntó su mamá, una mujer joven de gran sonrisa y cabello marrón.

—No, ya se me hizo tarde, Mizuiro y Keigo me están esperando. —respondió Ichigo.

Masaki lo despidió y lo vio marcharse con sus amigos.

Todo fue normal hasta que llegaron a un pequeño callejón, de repente Ichigo se detuvo a mirar ese camino. Por esa ruta también llagaban a la escuela, pero nunca lo tomaban porque por ahí se tardaban diez minutos más en llegar.

Pero extrañamente ese día Ichigo sentía que debía ir por ahí.

—Ichigo ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Keigo al ver que Ichigo comenzó a caminar por el callejón.

—Hoy quiero ir por aquí. —le respondió Ichigo volteando a verlo. —Nos vemos en la escuela. —dicho eso se echó a correr siguiendo una corazonada.

Sus amigos decidieron seguir el camino de siempre, pues no querían llegar tarde.

Ichigo salió del callejón y se detuvo en la banqueta, miró para todos lados y no vio nada de interés, sólo un grupo de chicos en la banqueta de enfrente, por sus ropas parecían pandilleros, eso lo decepcionó y no supo porque, quizá esperaba algo o a alguien y definitivamente sabía que los pandilleros no era lo que esperaba. Revolvió sus cabellos con la mano y bufó molesto, se sentía como un tonto.

Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban diez minutos para las ocho, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde, así que cruzó la calle corriendo y esquivando un coche rojo que por poco y lo atropellaba. Cuando llegó a la banqueta pudo oír con claridad la conversación de los chicos.

—¿Y qué haces tan solita? —preguntó uno.

—Es muy linda, tal y como me la recetó el doctor. —dijo otro y los demás comenzaron a reír.

Ichigo entonces prestó más atención y se dio cuenta que los chicos rodeaban a una muchacha de cabello negro corto, de baja estatura, de piel blanca y ojos de un extraño color violeta.

Se quedó viéndola fijamente por un par de minutos, era la chica más linda que había visto. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. ¿Ella sería la razón por la cual tomó ese camino?, si era así definitivamente le daba gracias a la vida.

—Ya les dije que dejen de molestarme. —habló la chica sacando de su ensoñación al joven de cabello naranja. Su voz sonaba ruda, todo lo contrario a la imagen que proyectaba. —o lo lamentaran.

Los jóvenes parecieron divertirse por su comentario, ¿Qué les podría hacer una pequeña niña?, uno de ellos se acercó más y la sujetó de la muñeca, ella le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

Ichigo se molestó, no dejaría que en su presencia lastimaran a una mujer, y menos a quien lo acababa de cautivar. Adelantó un par de pasos para ayudarla, pero se sorprendió al ver que la muchacha ya tenía al chico en el suelo, lo había derribado de una patada en el estómago, otro chico la quiso tomar del brazo, pero ella le pegó con el puño en el abdomen y cuando este se dobló por el dolor, ella le pegó en la nariz, el chico cayó al suelo también.

Mientras ella acababa con un tercer chico, Ichigo hizo lo propio con los otros dos chicos que la querían sorprender por la espalda.

—Y si quieren más me buscan. —dijo ella con satisfacción, sacudiéndose las manos, mientras veía como corrían los hombres alejándose del lugar.

Ichigo se acercó por la espalda de ella y le puso una mano en su hombro.

—Oye…—pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, ella ya lo había tomado del brazo y lo había tirado hacia delante con un movimiento brusco. Eso lo dejó sorprendido así que permaneció recostado en el suelo viéndola fijamente.

Ella lo analizó detenidamente, vio que llevaba un uniforme escolar y mochila, que estaba tirada junto a él.

—¿Eres uno de ellos? —le preguntó. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Te iban a atacar por la espalda y corrí para ayudarte, sólo te iba a preguntar si estabas bien. —comentó Ichigo poniéndose de pie. —pero ya veo que sí. —dijo sacudiéndose las ropas.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó ella extendiéndole la mano.

—No hay problema. —respondió él aceptando sus disculpas y tomando su mano, en ese momento sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

El momento fue interrumpido por tono de mensaje del celular de ella.

—¡Ya son la ocho y diez! —exclamó ella preocupada al ver la hora. —Es tarde, me tengo que ir. Gracias por ayudarme. —le dijo y salió corriendo.

—Espera. —le gritó Ichigo, pero ella no se detuvo.

¿Quién sería esa chiquilla que le llamó tanto la atención?, esperaba volver a verla, saber su nombre. Él jamás creyó en el amor a primera vista, pero todo parecía apuntar a que por primera vez lo estaba experimentando.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y corrió hacia la escuela, la primera hora era física con el maestro Ukitake, así que tenía la esperanza de que lo dejara pasar.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ichigo tenía apoyada la cara en una mano y miraba por la ventana, mientras el maestro Ukitake hablaba de no sabía qué cosa. No podía concentrarse en sus clases, esos ojos violetas y labios rosados no salían de su mente.

—Ichigo. —llamó Ukitake volviéndolo a la realidad. —Dime por favor de que trata la tercera ley de Newton. —le pidió cuando tuvo su atención.

Ichigo se quedó viéndolo con la mente en blanco. ¿Tercera ley?, ni siquiera recordaba que hubieran otras dos.

—Pues…—Ichigo miraba el libro para ver si encontraba la respuesta, pero no lo tenía abierto. —pues creo que dice algo de las fuerzas y el movimiento. —respondió nervioso. Se acordaba un poco de lo que habían visto la clase anterior y lo asoció.

—Sí ¿pero qué dice exactamente? —preguntó. —¿Alguien puede ayudar a su compañero? —preguntó al notar que Ichigo estaba en blanco, algo que lo sorprendió ya que generalmente Ichigo estaba muy atento a la clase y siempre respondía a sus preguntas.

Las manos levantadas brillaban por su ausencia, ese día no había ido Ishida, que seguramente era el único que levantaría la mano. Los compañeros se veían entre sí para ver quien contestaba y algunos miraban a las paredes o al techo intentando encontrar ahí las respuestas.

— Bien. —suspiró resignado. —La tercera Ley de Newton básicamente dice que a toda acción corresponde una reacción.—les dijo el profesor.

Después Ukitake siguió dando ejemplos y explicando más el tema.

Treinta minutos después Ichigo había regresado a su actividad de mirar por la ventana, de nueva cuenta esa chica ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Ukitake lo miró enojado, no era posible que él gastara su saliva para explicar el tema y que ellos no le prestaran atención, por eso luego no entendían nada y reprobaban los exámenes.

—Ichigo. —volvió a llamarlo, esta vez con un tono más alto. —Dime que enuncia la ley de la gravitación universal.

¿Ley de qué? ¿Pues donde había quedado Newton?

—No lo sé profesor. —respondió al fin.

—¿Biblioteca o laboratorio de ciencias? —le preguntó el profesor.

—Biblioteca. —respondió sabiendo que limpiar ese lugar sería su castigo. Los demás se sorprendieron de que escogiera la biblioteca pues era más trabajo y sobre todo era aburrido. El mismo Ichigo se sorprendió, pero había una fuerza oculta que lo atraía a ese lugar.

—Bueno como les decía, la ley de la gravitación universal enuncia que "la materia siempre atrae a la materia en cualquier región del universo".

Luego siguió dando ejemplos, pero los chicos se mostraban un poco apáticos al tema.

—Chicos esto es importante, la ciencia siempre está presente en nuestras vidas, desde los pequeños actos como caminar o respirar hasta la rotación y translación de los planetas. —le dijo el profesor tratando de interesarlos en el tema.

Ichigo se preguntó cómo intervendrían las leyes de Newton en su vida.

—¿O porque creen que existe la ciencia? —preguntó Ukitake.

—Para jodernos la vida al igual que las matemáticas. —respondió Keigo, varios compañeros comenzaron a reírse.

Ukitake sólo suspiró. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Ichigo se encontraba en la biblioteca acomodando varios libros en sus estantes correspondientes, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Se quedó sorprendido cuando vio entrar a la chica por la cual resultó castigado, ella lo miró seria.

Los dos buscaban las palabras adecuadas para romper el hielo, pero se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Ichigo deseó que se parara el tiempo para que ese momento no terminara.

—Nos volvemos a ver. —dijo al fin Ichigo con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso parece. —comentó la chica acercándose a él. —¿Tú también estas castigado? —se lo imaginó al ver que tenía un trapo en la mano.

—Sí, ¿tú también? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Sí, mi papá me matara cuando se enteré que en mi primer día de clases me castigaron. —dijo ella acercándose más a él. —Me dieron a escoger y no sé porque elegí la biblioteca. —dijo viendo el lugar, que estaba desordenado ya que hacía unos días habían hecho remodelación.

Vaya, estaba de suerte, ella estaba en la escuela y la podría ver todos los días, además estaban castigados y por lo menos les llevaría dos semana terminar de arreglar la biblioteca.

¿Suerte?, se preguntó Ichigo, estaba comenzando a creer que no era suerte la que había hecho que se encontraran dos veces el mismo día, quizá era algo entre ellos que los atraía mutuamente, quizá era una de las fuerzas de las que tanto le hablaba su maestro.

El suspiro de ella, lo hizo reaccionar.

—Soy Rukia Kuchiki. —dijo ella extendiéndole la mano.

—Soy Ichigo Kurosaki. —dijo él respondiendo el saludo.

Ante el contacto él se estremeció, una calidez le recorrió el cuerpo.

Ella lo soltó y fue a una mesita donde se encontraban más libros, se puso a revisarlos y limpiarlos. Ichigo se quedó quieto en su lugar, intercalando miradas entre ella y su mano.

¿A eso se refería la tercera ley de Newton?, al parecer ya comprendía lo de la acción y reacción porque ella suspiró, la tocó y él murió…

Sí, era oficial, estaba enamorado de ella, tan sólo con un roce lo hacía experimentar mil sensaciones. Y ahora sólo quería reducir el espacio entre su piel y sus manos, acortar la distancia entre ellos y besarla.

Caminó hasta ella, estaba decidido, no le importaba si terminaba con una marca roja en la mejilla.

—Lleva estos libros para allá. —en cuanto él se acercó Rukia le puso unos libros en las manos y le indicó el lugar donde llevarlos. Adiós a su idea de besarla.

Después de tres horas salieron de la escuela, Ichigo la acompañó a su casa. Esa tarde se hicieron amigos.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Las semanas pasaron rápido entre las clases y su castigo por las tardes, que para él era más un regalo divino, pues cada vez se llevaba mejor con ella, aunque algunas veces resultaba golpeado porque se burlaba de Chappy, su conejo favorito.

En la escuela, aunque no iban en el mismo grupo, regularmente se encontraban por casualidad en los pasillos, en las canchas o en la cafetería y lo que era más increíble, después de clases, por lo menos una vez a la semana se habían encontrado en el cine o en el centro comercial, cuando salían con sus amigos. Ellos aprovechaban el momento para platicar o pasear juntos.

Una tarde estudiando para ciencias, Ichigo llegó a la conclusión de que no era casualidad, era el destino, era una de las leyes de Newton, Rukia siempre atraería a Ichigo en cualquier región del universo.

Su padre se carcajeó cuando lo escuchó pensar en voz alta, pero no le importó, él lo seguiría creyendo.

Esa tarde estaban en la biblioteca por fin terminarían de acomodar los libros, así que era su ultimo día juntos. Ese día intentaría declarársele, aunque todavía no sabía cómo, pues nunca fue bueno para el romanticismo.

—Voy a acomodar estos libros. —dijo Rukia con tres libros en la mano y subiéndose a una escalera que estaba recargada en un librero.

Ichigo vio que tenía dificultad para alcanzar un estante, pues estaba más alto para ella, así que se subió a la escalera.

—Dame, yo lo pongo en su lugar. —dijo Ichigo intentando quitarle el libro.

—No, yo puedo hacerlo. —respondió ella jalando su libro.

—No alcanzas. —le dijo Ichigo tomando el libro con una mano.

—Claro que sí, suéltalo. —le dijo enojada la chica forcejeando con él por el libro.

Como era de esperarse la gravedad hizo de las suyas y los chicos cayeron al suelo con todo y escalera, con un hábil movimiento Ichigo quedó sobre Rukia para evitar que la escalera la golpeara. El recibió el golpe en la espalda y con una mano logró quitarse la escalera de encima.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Rukia, aun sobre ella, sólo se detenía con brazo para no dejar caer todo su peso en la chica.

—Sí. —respondió un poco confusa, por todo la había tomado por sorpresa.

Nuevamente miradas violetas y avellanas se cruzaron, sus corazones se aceleraron.

Rukia deseaba acortar la distancia entre ellos, pues desde hacía días se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, pero no se atrevió.

Ichigo lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, ya no podía controlar sus sentimientos y deseos al estar tan cerca de ella. Rukia estaba tan atónita que no respondió el beso, él pensó que le había disgustado y se separó de inmediato.

Se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Rukia.

—Fue por la culpa de Newton. —respondió Ichigo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver Newton en todo esto? —preguntó intrigada.

—Tú y yo somos materia ¿No?

—Supongo. —respondió sin entender todavía.

—Y según la Ley de gravitación universal de Newton "la materia siempre atrae a la materia" y cuanto más cercanos se encuentren dos cuerpos con mayor fuerza se atraerán. —le comentó Ichigo, esperando justificar su acción.

—¿Eso quiere decir que yo te atraigo? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa arrogante. Él se talló la nuca y asintió con la cabeza. —Esa fue la declaración más rara que me han hecho. —dijo seria, Ichigo se sintió como un tonto. —pero es la que me ha gustado más. —dijo sonriendo y ahora fue ella la que lo besó.

Esa tarde Rukia y él se hicieron novios y salieron tomados de la mano de la escuela.

Desde ese día Ichigo siempre prestó atención a las clases de física, pues ahora era muy feliz, y todo gracias a Newton….

* * *

**Creo que quedó algo rara, pero aun así me gustó, espero que también les haya gustado.**

**Saludos…**


End file.
